A Solitaire Obsession
by Tanith Eldritch
Summary: This is a short fic about Matt's obsession with solitaire. And what happens when Tai gets involved. PWP, Taito! Hopefully it's funny like it should be^^ Some OOC to. [Re-uploaded, older ver. had odd symbols but now it's fixed]


A Solitaire Obsession

Tai stepped into the darkened apartment of his blonde lover Yamato.  It was obvious that the place hadn't been cleaned recently and the evidence was numerous empty food containers scattered all over the living room floor and on the couch.  Immediately, Tai knew that something was out of place.  He _knew that his koi would _never_ let his apartment get _this_ messy._

"Yama?"  He called out.  The only response was that light coming from Matt's bedroom.  It looked as though his computer was on. "Matt?  Are you there?"  He asked, walking towards his bedroom.  He opened the door further and walked inside.  

Yamato was sitting at his computer…playing solitaire?

"Matt?  What are you doing?"

"Shh…I'm trying to concentrate…almost…no!!  How can I lose?! How can I play for three days straight and not win once?!"

"Uh...Yama?  Are you alright?"  His koi had been missing for a few days and Tai was getting worried.  That's why he came to his house.

"Stupid game! Stupid, stupid, stupid!!"

"Matt?  Maybe you should get off that now."

"No!  Not until I win!"

"Matt!  Snap out of it!"  Matt starts playing his game again.  The mouse moving frantically and the rapid sound of clicking bouncing of the walls was driving Tai insane.  Suddenly, Matt shrieked.

"My game!! I almost won that time!  I had all the cards face up!  I was impossible to lose! What happened!?"  Matt looked around the room and his eyes fell upon Tai, who was holding the plug to his computer in his hand.

"You!  Do you realize what you've done!?  I was winning! Damn you!"  Matt launched at Tai and pinned him to the floor.

"I helped you!  You were going crazy!  You've been missing for _three days_!  Do you know how worried I was?!"  Then, something seemed to have clicked in Matt's mind.

"…Tai?  What are you doing here?"  Matt asked, crawling off of Tai and sitting cross-legged next to him.  Tai sat up.

"You've been on your computer for three days.  I came to look for you. You even missed our date three days ago!  What the hell happened to you?"

"…That's right…I was waiting for seven o'clock when we were supposed to go out…I needed something to do so I started playing solitaire.  I guess I forgot about everything else…gomen Tai, I didn't mean to break our date."  Matt's apology sounded sincere, so Tai decided he should believe him.  The blonde was staring at his feet, trying not to look Tai in the eye.

"…It's okay, Yama.  Why don't we go out now?"

"You forgive me?"

"Of course!  I could never stay mad at you.  So what do you want to do?"

"How about we stay in?  I could make us dinner."

"Sounds good."

"Alright, I'll just go into the kitchen to find something for us to eat, and you can pick out a movie or something?  Okay?"

"Sure…wait.  Maybe we shouldn't."

"Why not?"  Matt asked, disappointed.

"You haven't left your room yet have you?"

"No.  Why?"

"Your place is a mess.  Maybe we should do this at my place."

"Okay.  Let me get changed and then we can go."

"Alright.  I'll wait in the living room."  Tai exits the room.  As soon as the door is shut, Matt quickly plugs in his computer and boots it up.

"One quick game couldn't hurt.  This time I _know I'll win!"  Matt brings up the solitaire screen and resumes his furious clicking and dragging of the mouse.  Five minutes later, Matt stares at the screen in disbelief._

"I _lost_?!  How can this be!? Dammit!!"  Suddenly, the door opens and Tai comes in.

"I _knew _it!  You're playing that stupid game again!  That's it, I'm taking this thing away from you!"  

"No!  You can't!"  Tai unplugs the computer and picks it up.  Matt couldn't help but admire his boyfriend's strength.  Thoughts about his computer being taken away were soon forgotten, as Matt found himself staring at Tai.  Tai then left the room with the computer and reappeared moments later.

"There.  Now that that's taken care of, are we going to my place or what?"  Matt stood up and walked over to Tai.

"Maybe we should stay here afterall."  Matt grabs Tai and pulls him towards his lips, to give him a passionate kiss. 

Pulling away, Tai says, "Well?  Are we going or staying?"

"Do you have a computer?"

"Yes."

"Then we're going."

"I don't think so.  We're going to stay here so that you don't play solitaire."

"But Tai!"  Matt whined.

"No! No solitaire!"

"Fine.  No action."  Matt turns his back on Tai.

"Matt, come on.  You've grown addicted!  You have to stop."

"Give me a good reason and maybe I'll stop."

"Hmm…I can think of a good one."  Tai turns Matt around and captures his lips in a fiery kiss, then pulls away.

"No more of those."  Tai says.  He almost laughed when he saw the inner battle going on in Matt's eyes.  "Well?"

"…You win."

"I thought so.  Now, instead of you making us dinner, we're going out.  My treat."

"Arigato, Taichi."

"Don't worry about it.  Let's go."  Tai grabs Matt's hand and pulls him out of his room and the apartment to where he parked his car.

"It's so bright out here!"  Matt said, shielding his eyes.

"It's called the sun, Matt. Here, I have a pair of sunglasses if it bothers you so much."

"Thanks."  Tai hands Matt a pair of sunglasses, and the two of them get in the car.  After a few minutes of driving, Tai notices that Matt's hands are twitching.

"Matt, what's wrong with your hands?"

"I can't help it!  I don't know what to do with them when I'm not playing solitaire."

"So what can I do to make you stop?"

"Let me play solitaire.  Once I win, I won't need to play anymore."  Matt says.  'Hmm…maybe I should let him play…if he wins then we'll have more time to spend together.' Tai muses.

"Alright then."  Tai turns the car around and starts driving back to Matt's apartment.

When they get back to Matt's place, Tai retrieves Matt's computer and takes it back into his room, and plugs it in.  

As soon as it's on, Matt opens the solitaire screen, and begins to play.

One hour later, Matt still hasn't won.  And Tai, who had been watching the whole time, decided to step in.

"No, no, no!  That's not how you do it! Here, let me show you."  Tai sits down beside Matt and starts a new game. 

Ten minutes later, Tai wins.

"Wow…you won."

"Yeah, I guess I did…hey, look at all the pretty cards dancing on the screen…"  Tai sits, transfixed by the screen.  When it finishes, Tai frowns and goes to the menu to click 'deal', and starts a new game.

"Tai, let me do it now."  Matt says.

"No, I think I should show you a few more times before you try again."  Tai starts clicking and dragging away.

Tai wins ten out of fifteen tries.  

"Tai!"  Matt whines.

"No, I want to play.  I like to watch the pretty cards.  Don't you like to watch the pretty cards Yama?"  Tai asked Matt.  When Matt looked at Tai's face, he could tell that Tai was as obsessed as he was.  His eyes were glazed over and it looked like he was drugged.

"Tai, you're obsessed.  I think you should stop."

"Can't…stop.  Cards…so pretty…Pretty cards…"  Tai said looking at the cards dancing across the screen as he won for the eleventh time.

"Great.  Now how am I supposed to get him away…?"  Pausing to think for a few minutes, Matt decides to take action and punches Tai in the face.

"Ow! Matt, what did you do that for?"  Tai asks, holding his cheek.

"Good.  You're back to normal.  Sorry koi, but you were obsessing over solitaire the same way I was.  I had to bring you back."

"Oh,  I'm sorry Matt."

"It's alright.  Now I know what you had to go through.  And you know what?  I'm not obsessed with this game anymore.  Let's go out."

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

"Great! Let's go then!"  Tai and Matt stand up and together, they unplug the computer and leave the apartment for their date.

_The End_

_~Happy 'Lil Slasher~_


End file.
